Hold Just a little Longer
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: Based off the movie the best of me with a few changes, and lots of fluff, enjoy one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Just A Little Longer**

 **Sorry I've been so dormant. School has gotten a lot more to handle, and im trying to apply for Cass tech high school. But here's a one shot to let you know im not dead. This story is heavily based off the movie "The Best Of Me" with a few minor changes to fit the gravity falls universe. Enjoy.**

 **Dipper** , your average 17 year old. Went to school, had average grades, with an ok family. This is what he used to want. But instead he had the best grades in his class, a father that tried to kill him, and now he lived with an old man who surprisingly took him in. Last but not least, he had the last thing anyone would guess, a gorgeous girl friend. This is more than what he never knew he wanted.

…

"Now alright Dipper I expect this place to be just as good when I come back, you'll have the house for the weekend." Stanford called out from his truck.

"Sure thing! "Dipper answered as he tended to the weeds in the garden. Struggling with one in particular. Once Stanford left, Dipper fell to the ground in exaughstion. Once noon arrived Dipper heard a car driving up, knowing exactly who it was.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you Pacifica. " Dipper sighed smirking as a blonde haired girl with beautiful of ocean blue eyes walked towards him. She kissed him lightly before answering.

" Well I'm an impatient person. " Pacifica retorted. Walking back to her car, Dipper following. Pacifica sighed as Dipper held her in his embrace.

"Don't worry it's just for the weekend. " Dipper cooed stroking her hair.

"But I can't wait. " Pacifica pouted. With one last kiss, Pacifica drove off, leaving Dipper there to get back to work.

That night Dipper had just came out of the lake when he heard a small thud coming from upstairs. Knowing that it wasn't Stanford, Dipper slowly walked through out the house, in nothing but a towel. He approached the source of the noise which had to be inside his room. He opened the door slowly only to find Pacifica herself in his bed wearing nothing but a silky red sheet over her. Dipper just stood there, a sly grin coming across his face.

"Told ya I couldn't wait. " Pacifica said as Dipper sat down next to her. In an instant their lips were locked. Dipper hovering over Pacifica as they kissed.

 _ **I've been listening to the silence, praying that the time would move you.**_

"You sure about this?" Dipper inquired, refusing to go any further without an answer.

"Yes, just kiss me." Pacifica whispered before being pulled back in. It's a good they Dipper lived in the woods clearing, because it only got louder from there.

 _ **I put my faith in your promise, that you'd be here soon**_

The next morning Pacifica walked onto the balcony wearing on but Dipper's robe. Dipper walked in taking his gloves off. He laid a soft kiss on her lips, and guided her to the table, where the breakfast laid.

 _ **Don't doubt it Darling**_

 _ **The stars may be falling,**_

 _ **But im still coming for you**_

They both sat down slowly, staring deeply into the others eyes. Pacifica bit her lip as she gazed upon dipper, earning a small chuckle from dipper.

"Go on, dig in." Dipper ushered picking up his cup of tea, studying Pacifica as she ate slowly, his smile only growing bigger.

Later that day, both of the went to work in the garden, both struggling to pull out certain weeds.

"Come on pull it!"

"I am!" Pacifica exclaimed suddenly falling backwards. Dipper burst out laughing, un able to control it.

"Jerk!" Pacifica playfully as she pushed Dipper down. In a flash they both were running, chasing each other all the way to the lake.

 _ **I can hear your whisper, every doubt screams where are you**_

It was now evening, and as they sat close to the fire in each others arms, Pacifica pointed to a scar on Dippers arm. Silently asking how he got hurt.

"That was when I fought bill." Dipper whispered. Pacifica went further asking what were the others for.

"Those were for talking back." He whispered yet again. Pacifica was in tears, crying silently.

"Don't worry, they don't hurt anymore." Dipper cooed, wiping tear from her face. Suddenly, a song began to subtlety play on the radio beside them.

 _ **And every moment waiting, makes the day even harder to get through.**_

 _ **Don't give up darling,**_

 _ **The stars may be falling,**_

 _ **But I still am coming for you**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hoolld on**_

 _ **I can swear I feel you every time I lay my head down**_

 _ **Nothing but heartaches, and sleepless nights without you**_

 _ **Don't lose hope darling**_

 _ **The stars may be falling**_

 _ **But im ,still coming for you**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hold**_

 _ **Don't doubt it darling (im holding on)**_

 _ **Don't give up darling (im holding on)**_

 _ **Don't lose hope darling (im holding on)**_

 _ **Hold(hold)**_

 _ **Hold(hold)**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Hold just a little longer**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 **Well there you go, a nice n fluffy one shot. Also I encourage you to read my story L-O-V-E it's really cool**

 **Hakiashi out XD!**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my fanfiction followers**

 **Sadly my account has been hacked so I will be making a new one, and reposting all my older stories it will go by the name "Kitaru The Ark Angel"**


End file.
